


Byakuya eats a burger at 5am at some random Mcdonalds

by SchoolSukks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Byakuya can fly for some reason???????, Byakuya has an iphone 268793, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Other, Togami Byakuya is So Done, burger, thought of this randomly in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolSukks/pseuds/SchoolSukks
Summary: Fed up with Naegi text-messaging him at 5am telling him he should eat at McDonalds, Byakuya snapped and said "Fuck it why not"That's the summary :>
Kudos: 11





	Byakuya eats a burger at 5am at some random Mcdonalds

Togami Byakuya was sleeping peacefully on his rich as fuck bed until he heard his iphone 268793 XL with 4,000 cameras going ring ring and decided to see what disturbed his beauty sleep.

_MESSAGES_

_Peasant_

_"go to mcdonalds lol XD"_

_"No."_

" _please_ "

" _N_ _o._ "

" _please"_

" _N_ _o._ "

" _please"_

" _N_ _o."_

" _i wont stop saying please until you go_ 🤪"

" _N_ _o again and emojis are cringe_ "

" _please_ "

" _please_ "

" _please_ "

" _please_ "

As Byakuya was watching his screen being spammed with the word 'please' by Naegi, he started to question how on Earth Naegi had gotten his number. But there was no time to be worrying about that. He had to stop the annoying spamming before he went insane.

So he did the smart thing and simply blocked Naegi.

Everything was peaceful again and began to close his close his eys, embracing the silence...

However, Naegi did not go down easily, of course he fucking didn't, and was spamming him once more with the word 'please'.

Byakuya is just now looking at his screen with boiling anger coursing through his veins.

" _STOP SPAMMING ME_ "

" _no :)_ "

" _please_ "

" _please_ "

" _please_ "

Atlas, Byakuya had enough. He'll go to McDonalds. McDonalds at 5am in fact. All because of some peasant.

" _Fine, i'll go so stop FUCKING SPAMMING ME."_

_"yay poggers"_

Byakuya settled his iphone 268795 XL with 4,000 cameras on his rich desk and flew to the nearest McDonalds.

He swung the doors open with his mighty hands and went up to the cashier.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order." the cashier said.

"Yes, I'll have a burger." Byakuya said.

"Oh okay here." The cashier said as he held out a burger.

Byakuya took that bitch and sat down at table and started eating the burger.

...

"Taste like poor." Byakuya said.

He then later finished and began to process what he just did. 

....

"Damn you, Neagi" Byakuya said with his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya at McDonalds popped up randomly in head and decided to make a Fanfic about it.


End file.
